


Their Place

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, SethKate - Freeform, a bar on a beach somewhere, in El Rey, not gonna lie sorta sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's safe place is their place, even when its empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been view by a beta, so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I have written a LOT about the bar that Seth dreams of opening, and the El Rey that he and Richie had been searching for. I have a bit of an obsession with the idea that everything could work out, or that at least we could get a glimpse of the El Rey our characters searched for.

 

 

 

           Sometimes when life gets rough Kate drives. She gets in her car and sees only the road, sometimes it takes her back to Bethel, and sometimes she debates going to search for Scott. Other times she will find herself sitting outside her daddy’s old church in the middle of the night. But most times she finds herself driving for days, thousands of miles away from her new temporary home. She will look to her left and see the coastline, she drives and drives until her native language is foreign and bright blue waves dance against white sand and the air is hot, thick with the smell of coconut and rum.

She finds herself in a bar, one that should be unfamiliar but it really just feels like home. It’s wooden and tucked away in between trees, with a view of the beach and the smell of the ocean drifting in and out. It used to be alive. Rum and tequila would dance around her and cause others to dance. Almost always a nice vintage car was parked out front, and music would meet you as you walked up from the beach, and a large bright green Gecko paints the front door.

People would gather to laugh, and enjoy life. Seth wanted that, for his bar to be a place that made people smile. It made him smile, that was for sure. It filled him with joy when he was able to lay back with a drink and feel the sun on his face, all worries left in the past. She remembers him that way every time she closes her eyes.

It’s here that she finds herself. The girl who she really is, her true self. The girl that was raised knowing right from wrong and grew up listening to gospel music while dancing around the house with her mama. It’s that same girl who grew up to be anything but the person her daddy wanted her to be. It’s that girl who let the world flow around her, who let things happen to her. That girl fell hard in love, it was a mad love. It was everything that was passionate and real, maybe even a little dangerous but those dark brown eyes knew how to get to her.

This is the place where that girl finds her peace. It used to be the place they found that peace together. This is the place that she can breathe again, and she finds that very ironic. That this place that she had run away from is suddenly the only place she wants to run to. It’s her place- well, technically it’s _his_ place but she’s the heart of it. It’s _their_ place. She painted that front door and helped lay down the first piece of wood. But, it was his dream. It’s his soul that makes this place what it is. It’s her handwriting that still graces the hand written menu along the bar. It’s filled with sounds of the ocean. Their apartment that was built upstairs, the place they bunkered down every night to listen to storms, the room that was filled with passionate love, and heated arguments. This place is theirs even though he is gone, even though the Gecko that built it left a long time ago.

This place that used to be filled with love is only haunted by it. If she closes her eyes she can almost hear the music that used to play. The wooden bar is covered in a thick line of dust, and the dark floors have not seen dancing feet for too many years. Half empty bottles of alcohol sit behind the bar, and there on the same napkin that has sat there for twelve years is at the end of the bar. _Katie, I know I screwed up but if you come back wait for me. I love you._ It’s the perfect picture of a place left in a rush, abandoned.

The thing that old Kate didn’t realize was the Gecko’s always run, they always have something better waiting for them and no matter how much they want to settle down, its against their nature. He always told her that this place would always be here for her, waiting for her, she just always thought he would be there too.


End file.
